Hinatas party Garras chance
by Teh Rem
Summary: Well this is basically a GarraHina fanfic hope you all enjoy and it also includes the crazy antics of Hanabi and Kankuro


**Snakeviper:**SWEET! My very first fanfiction!

**Naruto:**am i the star?

**Snakeviper: **SHUTUP BAKA!

**

* * *

****Hinata's Party Garra's chance**

Hinata has been busy around the Hyuuga estate taking care of her sister hanabi who always seems to get into a lot of messes. Like the time Naruto and Kiba gave little Hanabi a stick of dynamite because they idiotically thought it was an indoor fire cracker and she blew up half of Neji's room which set the entire estate on fire. Hinata put the fire out and beat the snot out of naruto and kiba before making them rebuild the destroyed parts also because all the other Hyuuga clan members were away including their father. She Neji and Hanabi were left to keep the entire estate in tip top order mostly because they were the youngest.

"Hinata-sama you've been busy cleaning for a very long time. Hey I got an idea why don't we have some fun for once?"

"What kind of fun do you mean Neji?"

"I don't know. How about we have a…. um maybe a……….a PARTY" Neji shouted excitedly. "We could invite everybody we know."

"Neji no we mustn't. I promised father I would look after the house and nothing would happen."

"C'mon it'll be fun and besides your father will never find out. We could invite Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Shikamaru,chouji,Tenten,Lee,Kankuro,Temari,Garra,Kakashi,Gai,Asuma,Kurenai,Tsunade-sama,Shizune, and Natsume."

"Well………ok then Neji-niichan but only because it'll be fun."

"Sweet I'll call everybody and tell them the parties gonna be in a week."

"That's cool and all but how are you gonna get two kages to come?"

"Oh just leave that to me" Neji replied with a wicked grin on his face.

_(2 hours later)_

"Hinata I just finished calling everybody and also Garra and Kankuro are coming early to help out with the decorations and they couldn't stand being around Temari anymore." Neji stated right before a knock came from the door. "Oh the must be them now." Just then hanabi came running through the hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Neji-nissan help me! I saw two monsters standing at our door. One of them is wearing girly face paint and the other has a giant peanut on his back! I wonder if that's his lunch." Just then Garra and Kankuro entered the room.

"Listen brat my face paint is not all that girly. It's super cool and ma-!" Kankuro was cut off because hanabi had him in choke hold.

"Hanabi Let go of face paint man and get off his back right now!"

"Yes Neji hanabi said as she slammed Kankuro on the ground and got up."

"Neji we came for the party so when is it." Garra stated impatiently.

"Yeah Neji and where are the churros." Kankuro asked as he lazily got up.

"WHAT CHURROS?!?!?!?! I NEVER promised any churros."

Kankuro grabbed Neji's collar and started shaking him around.

"Don't lie to me Hyuuga I know you have churros! You're just holding out me!"

"Let go of Neji-nissan fat man! You don't need any churros anyway it'll be just more blubber for you." Hanabi stated as she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Come you little brat and I'll show you blubber!" Kankuro shouted as he lunged for hanabi but she stepped to the side. Kankuro landed where she stood and he fell into a deep hole.

"Hanabi I thought I told you to fill in that hole a long time ago."

"Sorry Neji." hanabi said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Neji what's all that racket downstairs?" Hinata asked as she descended down the staircase. She was surprised to see a big gaping hole in the middle of the room. "Um what's with the-?"

"Hanabi did it"

"Ok well then hello Garra-sama. How are you?"

"I'm ok Hinata. So where were you guys planning on having the party?"

"Well Neji-kun wants the party to be in the backyard. We were about to go buy decorations and other stuff for the party. Would you like to join us? It'll only take a few hours and besides its only 3:00."

"Sure why not. Kankuro" Garra shouted as he looked at the hole. You look after the estate while we're gone."

* * *

Garra,Neji,and Hinata had all left to Wallmart (Don't ask me why the leaf village has a wallmart.) To pick up the supplies and the left Hanabi in the care of Kankuro. Kankuro had just gotten out of the hole that he had fell into earlier and went looking for Hanabi. "BRAT come out come out wherever you are!"

"I'm not a brat you fat overgrown man!" Hanabi shouted before she stuck her tounge out at Kankuro and ran threw a differrent door in the hallway of the Hyuuga estate. Kankuro ran to the door that she went into but when he opened the door water was sprayed on hime by hanabi wielding a fire hose.

"Hey no fair!" Kankuro shouted as he slammed the door. He opened it again but Hanabi wasn't in the room. Hee peered at the open window and figured out where she had gone. He continued to peer and a plan soon formed in his mind. "I'm gonna make sure I get that brat for this and I know how i'm going to do it." Kankuro said with an evil smile on his face

* * *

**Snakeviper:** Hope you all enjoyed it and Plz review PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! T_T


End file.
